Distance cant keep us apart
by Marie T. Brennan
Summary: Brennan's living in chicago and sees an old friend. She has an important secret that's about to surface as well. what will the reaction be when she goes back to D.C.? BB of course.
1. chicago

Chicago, Illinois. April 14th, 2012

Dr. Temperance Brennan had left D.C. in the winter of 2008. Occasionally she would see her old friends, father, and brother. However she hadn't seen her partner and best friend Seeley Booth in four years.

They'd been drinking after a case. She remembered that she had slept with him that night. By Monday she'd quit her job at the Jeffersonian, received a job offer in Chicago at a University, and was moving.

Now these four and a half years later in the park there he is. Soon he was walking right towards her. Her heart started to feel like she'd just ran a marathon. A smile soon graced his lips upon realizing it really was her.

"Wow Bones, hey."

"Oh my god Booth?"

"I thought I'd never see you again. Damn it's really you."

"Yeah, I really did mean to come back…I just got distracted here, and I figured I was gone too long for you to want to see me again anyway."

All of a sudden a little boy marched up where they were sitting a protective scowl on his face. He crossed his small arms over his chest.

"Who are you?"

Booth looked dumbstruck at the little boy like he had a third eye or something. Then, looked at Brennan.

"Luke that wasn't appropriate"

"aw I'm sorry mom." He added " My name's Lucas James Bo-" Brennan had suddenly covered his mouth with her hand before he could finish.

"Luke how about you go get Tristan?"

"okay bye mom's friend." He said waving at Booth then scampering off to find the other boy.

"You have a son?"

"Sorta."

"…um sort of?"

"I have two sons, Booth. Luke and Tristan are twins."

"Why'd you make Luke stop talking?"

"Because I need to talk with you before you engage in a conversation with one of my four year olds." She was immensely nervous now.

_They're your sons Booth_

That's a nice big bombshell to drop on him right? She thought nervously. "I have to get them home though. If you're not busy you could come by, and we could talk?"

"Sounds good." Said Booth smiling.

Tristan and Lucas came barreling back towards their mother. I hope Booth doesn't get too angry when I tell him. How am I going to do this?


	2. naps, and confessions

A/N: remember guys I never said weather or not Booth was suspecting anything or even if he knew….okay enjoy chapter 2! 

Flashback: March 23rd, 2010

Brennan stood in a cemetery looking at her mother's grave. The boys were with the babysitter and she needed to get to work soon. She did this once every month.

"Hi mom, it's me Temperance. I still feel kind of weird talking to a headstone. The boys are two now. Lucas looks more like Booth everyday. Mom, how do I tell him everything? I panicked and left…Two years later and I still haven't told him or gone back. Angela called today, also. Her and Hodgins got married. Their daughter just turned a year old. Times like now I really miss you. I hope I'm raising my sons the right way. Well I'll be back next month. I have to get back to work. The students won exactly teach themselves." She touched the headstone once before standing up.

"Bye mom, I love you."

She stepped into her car and drove off lost in thought on her way to the university. She of course had not noticed the lone figure standing there beside a tree.

Seeley Booth stood there. A stunned expression replacing where his soft smile was five minutes ago. Is she serious he thought? We never….oh god we did. Now he was lost a million things going through his mind.

End flashback

Dr. Temperance Brennan's Apartment 2:45 p.m.

"Okay Tristan go get some clean clothes for you and Luke you do the same."

They took off running towards their bedroom.

She called after him. "Don't run Luke you're going to-" CRASH. "-fall." She sighed. "Don't worry mom I'm still in one piece!" she ran a hand through her hair with a frustrated sigh.

Booth was looking at the boys earlier that day and noticed Tristan looked very much like Brennan appearance wise. He had blue eyes, reddish brown hair her gorgeous smile. On the other hand Lucas was funny, dark brown hair, brown eyes. Just like his _dad._"

"Booth make yourself comfortable room. It should only take me a few minutes to get them to lie down."

"Alright Bones. No problem."

He saw Tristan walk in just as he sat down on her couch.

"Hi" said the small boy indicating to Booth as he sat down next to him on the couch swinging his legs back and forth. He was holding a t-shirt and a pair of pants. He heard Brennan down the hall.

"Lucas James! Get back in there and get your clothes."

On the couch Tristan giggled at his mother's voice yelling at his brother.

"Tristan?" Okay there you are," she said upon entering the living room.

"Let's get these play clothes off how about it bug boy?" the boy nodded vigorously. "Kay mom!"

"Go put those by the washer on the way to your bedroom, then tell Lucas its naptime for a bit. Get in bed the both of you and I'll be in shortly."

A few minutes later she got up from the couch.

"I'll be out in few I have to check and make sure _both_ of them listened." Putting the emphasis on the word both.

Tristan and Lucas's room

"Luke come on turn off the game. It's time to lay down." He listened this time. Tristan was already in bed with his eyes closed. He held a Scooby-Doo stuffed animal loosely in his hand.

Luke got into bed.

"Mom? Where is Jabber Jaw?" she just grinned at her son and reached the stuffed animal shark on the floor.

"Here now sleep well I'll wake you two up in about an hour." She pulled the curtains closed, and turned out the lights. She kissed each boys forehead and closed their door softly. Thankful for the now quiet apartment. Hopefully her and Booth wouldn't yell too much. She couldn't even imagine the reaction she would get now.

"Hey Bones the kids alright?"

"Actually yes quite cooperative this afternoon. Usually I get a struggle from them." She laughed then suddenly became serious knowing now was the time for this talk she needed to have with him. "Okay, there's something I need to tell and its about Tristan and Lucas."

"Alright…" Please tell me she's finally going to say what I think she is. "What is it Bones. I'm here now you can tell me anything."

"Do you remember that night five years ago after the Benton case?" Yes! She's going to tell me finally. Awesome! Wow I really sound like an idiot…

"Um yeah. We went out drinking. We went to my place and had…uh sex. You must have decided it was a mistake, and you were gone before I even opened my eyes the next morning." Yeah he remembered…God did he wish it hadn't happened like that. Drunk was definitely not the way their first time should have been.

Oh wow is he saying he didn't think that night was a mistake now? "Whoa wait"

"Are you telling me that night wasn't a mistake to you?"

"Yes and no." now she looked confused.

I don't think we were a mistake together, but I do however think being drunk and doing that was a mistake. We should never have been drunk when that happened."

She felt a little better about telling him this now. Maybe it was getting a little easier to say now.

"Tristan looks more like his dad everyday. The eyes, hair, and the drive he has when trying to accomplish something. It's all you in him Booth."

"I'm so sorry to spring this on you so randomly."

"Don't apologize," he said stroking her hand softly. It's the best thing you could have told me and I'm so happy you did."

"What are their full names?"

"Tristan Anthony Booth and Lucas James Booth." She said a small smile tugging at her lips.

"They have my name?" She just nodded.

"Bones, even though we were never really together I just want you to know I always loved you. Please don't run away like that again I want to be their Dad and I us to be…okay."

4 p.m. rolled around. Booth had been listening to Brennan tell him stories about their boys and answering his questions about them. Suddenly Brennan heard Lucas in the kitchen.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"Bones, how do you know it's Luke?" he asked as they head towards the kitchen. She grabbed his hand and pulled him near the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll show you."

Their eyes landed on a very determine four year old trying to climbing on the cupboards now.

"Mom, be careful i'm climbing Mt. um the one with the presidents heads…"

"Rushmore Luke. Is Tristan up yet?"

Yeah he's reading in our room."

"He reads?" said Booth a little shocked.

"oh yes, the good old Scooby-Doo mystery series." She laughed and Booth smiled at her. She missed that look from him so much.

"Tristan! Lucas! Come in the living room. We need to talk."

They both sat on the opposite Brennan and Booth. "Mom I did not put the toothbrush in the toilet!" Tristan snickered at his brother's sudden fear.

"you what? never mind we'll discuss that matter later." Said Brennan, and adding "this is Special Agent Seeley Booth."

However before Brennan could finish both boys' eyes went wide and Lucas said "Daddy?"


	3. dinner,and avoided subjects

"Luke how did you…" but Brennan stopped as soon as seeing the picture that Lucas had extracted from his pocket to show them how he knew.

"Oh I see I was wondering how that picture managed to get out of the frame on my dresser and disappear." She said smiling down at her son so he knew she wasn't upset with him. She ruffled his short wavy brown hair.

Bones kept a picture of us on her dresser? Kind of like how I have hers on mine…

The boys left to watch Scooby-Doo in their bedroom.

Okay Seeley just ask her it's not really a big deal. It's a simple question…

"Bones, are you seeing…anyone?" he was seriously feeling like a teenager asking a girl he really liked to prom or something.

"No I'm very much alone right now. The only dates I go on involve peanut butter sandwiches, Scooby influenced conversations, ice cream, soccer, and those amazing twin boys in the next room."

"Let me cook you guys dinner tonight."

Booth wants to cook me dinner…

"Really are you sure?"

"Never wanted something this much in the last five years. How about it?"

"Alright, sounds appetizing." She smiled at him softly.

God, she's so beautiful. This is great. She told me everything and now she's letting me cook them dinner.

Booth spent the next hour and a half getting toknow his sons. Brennan sat on the couch, her feet were tucked underneath her, and her head was resting on one of her arms. She was content with the days events. Relieved that she'd finally told him as well. Booth had all but asked her out on a date, but cooked at her apartment because of the kids. She was finally feeling happy.

Booth noticed her lingering gaze toward them on the floor. Lucas was tried to wrestle his father to the ground. Booth just returned her smile knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Alright, bathtime for you two." She informed their sons. " Tristan you're first, then you Lucas. After that we'll have dinner. Daddy's cooking for ya tonight."

Tristan ran off to the bathroom for his bath, Lucas ran to the bedroom to get clothes and wait his turn. Booth was in the kitchen beginning to cook dinner. He turned around and saw her leaning against the door jam. He wanted to kiss her right now. He hadn't felt her that way in so long. If he only knew she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Booth, I'm sorry, but I have to make them something quick it's too late for them to stay up. I just don't want them crabby for me tomorrow morning at eight. Don't worry though I'll still have dinner with you." She placed a hand over one of his on the counter. Half an hour later, and Booth was almost finished with their dinner.

"Trist, Luke go say goodnight to your Daddy. Come on, let's go." Booth say the boys running towards him then.

He picked up one boy on his back and the other on his hip.

"Missing some monkeys I see right Bones?" he asked Brennan entering their sons' room. She just rolled her eyes at him and laughed. Tears then sprung to her eyes at the sight before her now. Their sons, with him, the love of her life and they weren't even together. She kissed Tristan, and Lucas goodnight. She was too overwhelmed in that room.

"Seeley can you just put them to bed for me?"

"Yeah, sure." He looked a little confused as she walked from the room.

He put them to bed then came into the living room. He found her sitting on the couch.

"You alright there Bones?"

She knew he'd inquire about why she'd abruptly left. She couldn't answer him directly right now. She swiped at the wetness by her eyes hopefully he hadn't seen that.

"Booth is dinner ready?"

Booth was caught offguard by her sudden subject change.

"Yeah…everything is ready. You coming then?"

She just nodded as they moved into the kitchen.

"Plates are above the sink to the left." He went and set the table for them. They ate in a comfortable silence mostly. He was enjoying this side of Bones tonight. He wish he could see it more now and praying that he would. She figured she was like this now because of the kids. They finished, and cleaned up the kitchen. It felt different somehow now, but a very good different.

"Here Booth let's sit down" she said indicating to the table in the dining area so she could tell him what had happened earlier in the boys' room that caused her to leave.

He sat down. "so you're ready to tell me what was up with you leaving the room earlier?"

She nodded and looked in his eyes. "It was something I saw."


	4. conferences, and moving

"It was amazing being in there with you and the boys Booth. I finally realized what I'd kept from you, from them, from ,myself and just from all of us together. It was terrible what I did to you. I mean I was the reason you missed their first words, steps, and smiles. You weren't there to see it. You don't know their favorite shows, food, color, what scares them, that Tristan would always choose white milk over chocolate or that Lucas hates clowns. I'm so sorry for the last four years. If it's okay with you though, I want you here to learn them and all the other things there is to know about them."

"Bones, I missed you so much. I was terrified I'd never see you again. Yeah, I want that too. I want to be honest though. I want to persue a relationship with you now that goes beyond friendship. When we can find a babysitter, I'd like to take you out on a real date. You and me dinner and all."

She smiled and took his hand.

"I'd love nothing more Seeley."

Two Weeks Later….

Booth and Brennan had told Parker about Tristan and Lucas. Parker was very excited about having two brothers that he could teach 'brother stuff' to. Brennan had snagged a nice apartment back in D.C. near Booth's place. They'd been seeing a lot of eachother lately. She received her job back after meeting Cam for lunch the day before. Cam was so thankful to have her back. The lab wasn't the same without her there.

Everyone at work had fallen in love with the two small boys that Brennan had come back with. Lucas took an extreme liking to Angela…while Tristan and Jack would always be together. Jack was always teaching Tristan something new.

Today was Saturday. Booth had spent the day at the zoo with his three sons. Brennan had a headache that morning, so Booth left with them so she could have some quiet and rest for the afternoon. It was 5:30 p.m. and they were walking through the door. He smiled when he saw her standing there in the kitchen.

"How'd you know when we'd be back?"

"I tend to remember about when my four kids get hungry. Especially you" she said pointed a wooden spoon at Booth directly.

He kissed her quickly. " I'm going to take a quick shower babe. I'll be out in ten?"

She nodded and smiled "yeah. Be quick though dinner's almost done."

Brennan had the guest bedroom made up in the third bedroom. Booth decided to stay that night. He put Tristan and Lucas to bed in their room. Then Parker in the guest bedroom.

"Seeley you can stay in here with me."

She said calling to him from her bedroom. They talked to each other a bit before sleeping. They'd decided that they should move in together before the boys all started school in the fall. It was a big step for them. Things were easier that way brennan decided before falling claim to sleep.

1 Month Later…

September. Fall was here. Booth and Parker had now moved in with her. Custody arrangements between Booth and Rebecca were more flexible now. They had him for half of every week. They lived near the school so taking him wasn't a problem. It was on Brennan's way to work anyway.

She'd usually drop all three of them off on her way into the lab in the morning.

The next weekend Brennan was scheduled to attend a conference in Phoenix. So had to leave Booth and the boys by themselves until Sunday night. Of course Lucas begged her to stay.

"Nooooooo! You can't go!!!"

"honey I'll only be gone two days I promise Sunday night I'll be home."

"Oh, alright" said Lucas kicking his sneakered feet into the carpet in the hallway.

The conference had been quite interesting, but truth be told she missed her family now. Family gee Bren never thought I'd here that she chuckled softly to herself. She was glad to be on her way home she missed her sons, and boyfriend so much this weekend.

That silence in the hotel room was so eerie. She missed reading with Tristan. Lecturing Lucas on why and how climbing kitchen cupboards,and rock climbing are different. Helping Parker with his homework, his never ending curiosity. She must have missed at least two soccer games this weekend. Making dinner and laughing with Booth. It was six when she reached their front door.

Through the door she could hear her twins arguing most likely about who's something was better. She opened the door and three sweet young bys ran towards her. Lucas and Tristan from the floor and Parker from the couch.

"Mom" all three of them said in unison. Three sets of eyes looking up at her through the death grip hug they had on her.

"miss me?" Bad I dean Brennan. They squezzed tighter

"Guys Mommy can't breathe."

They pulled away and all four of them laughed.


	5. the reaction

"Daddy doesn't do the science homework the fun way" said Parker with a sigh.

Tristan chimed in "and he is not very good at the voices when we read"

Lucas added "Mom! He slept until ten this morning. He didn't get breakfast until 10:30! We nearly famished Mommy!"

Parker and Brennan looked at each other and laughed at the sound of his five year old brother using the word famished and actually knowing the meaning.

Booth poked his head out of the bathroom door wondering about the commotion in the living room.

Down the hall, knelt down to eye level with the kids, he saw Bones. Her head fell back as Parker, Lucas, and Tristan told her how bad things went over the weekend.

She turned around and saw her boyfriend standing there and staring back at her. A soft smile graced her lips at this.

"I'll be back guys. I'm going to go say hi to daddy." She walked up to him smiling.

He put his hands around her waist and kissed her lovingly. "Been there long?" she asked before kissing him quickly again and laughing when she pulled away from him.

"Hmm only since I thought there was the start of World War III in the living room."

"Maybe I should leave Parker in charge next time. Since according to him science isn't fun with you. Story voices aren't your strong point as Tristan told me and Luke informed me they nearly famished, I guess I could teach you though" She smiled, telling him she was totally enjoying this.

"wait, What?" he thought. "My five year old son knows the word famished?" She just nodded and laughed.

About two hours later Lucas, Tristan, and Parker were all in bed. Brennan looked in the boys room. They were all fast sleep now. She smiled and walked down the hall to her and Booth's room.

Booth wasn't in there. She just shrugged and crawled into bed. She was too tired to look for him. He'd be in soon anyway.

In the darkness she heard him shuffling through the room to their bed. "Hey" he said in a breathy whisper reaching for her.

"Bones, you need to stop going to conferences. They've exhausted me severely."

She laughed softly and closed her eyes letting sleep finally claim her in his safe arms.

The next day Jeffersonian 11:45 A.M.

"Bren, you and me lunch. I'm buying" said Angela firmly.

"Sure, as long as Booth doesn't show up with a case in the next 15 minutes."

Booth didn't appear before lunch.

So, Brennan and Angela left for lunch. By quarter after 12 they were sitting at the diner with their food, and talking.

"God Bren we haven't had lunch together in an extremely long time. So let's talk, but we are not talking about work!"

They both laughed at that.

"How are things with you and F.B. eye candy?"

"Everything's good. All three of the boys are adjusting to everything with them moving in quite well actually. Parker seems to love it."

"Oh sweetie you know we never did really talk about what happened after you told him about the boys…"

"Ange, really I was shocked by his reaction. I mean, I thought he'd be angry or yell at me."

"Believe me Bren he really was." Now Brennan looked very confused.

Angela realized she was going to have to clarify her meaning behind her words this time.

"Once he left your apartment and went back to the hotel he was staying at he called Jack." She paused.

Then continued. "Yeah to you I know that sounds kind of weird. When you left they became way better friends. It was two in the morning when he did call though."

Brennan gasped " But he was just…so calm when he called."

"I'm sorry to say this, but it was probably a front he put up so you couldn't see the real feelings. The pain, hurt, and anger he felt that night so he wouldn't scare you. God he was always thinking over first never himself."


	6. the call

A/N: Okay I am being deprived of a frosty from Wendy's because they close the lobby before 10! Okay so here's chapter 6 hope you like it.

_Flashback _

April 14th, 2012 1:56 A.M.

It was late when Booth got back to the hotel room. It broke his heart to leave Brennan's apartment after being formally introduced to his sons and 'told' about them. 

Since he knew two years ago from when he was at the cemetery back in D.C. where he saw her talking to her mother's grave. The only reason he didn't pursue her about it then was basically shock at the realization, and he wanted her to come to him. He was sure he'd come to him shortly after that by the guilt and pain present in her voice.

He'd hid his feelings after she told him. He boxed them up and acted like there was no anger, pain, or hurt. So, now here he was. So he grabbed his phone and flopped down on the bed. He began to dial a familiar late night number.

"Hello?" said a woman voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey, it's me Angela. Is Jack around?"

"Yeah, on the other side of the bed. That we're asleep in at two in the morning. Wait a minute we called your house earlier. How come you didn't answer?"

"I uh wasn't there…"

"Obviously. Stop side stepping me here Booth where were you?"

"Not in D.C."

"Booth…"

"Alright, fine look Angela I went to Chicago. I had a little favor to take care of. An old high school buddy needed me to help him with some things for his wedding."

"Oh, really….you didn't happen to run into say an old partner of yours?"

"She called you…okay yeah I saw her, and I know about the kids."

"I'm sorry she kept that from you for so long I told her not to keep waiting."

"Look I called to talk to Jack you don't deserve to hear me angry right now. So can I talk to him?"

"Sure Booth I'll just see you when you get back"

He heard the muffled voices and sounds as Angela passed the phone to a sleepy Jack Hodgins. "Booth, Hey man what's up?"

"Oh you know the Goddamn usual went to see an old friend, ran into my ex partner, and best friend, found out the damn secret the size of Texas she's been keeping from me! My kids. For almost five years she kept them a secret from me." He growled into the phone. Angry, pain, sadness, irritation. All those emotions present in his voice at this point.

Booth ran a tired hand through his hair and added with a defeated sigh, "Bones had no right to do that to me."

"Did you guys have an argument or fight while you were there?"

"No, just the opposite. I told her I've always loved her, and asked her to let me make her and the boys' dinner."

"Dude you are so selfless. Did you make dinner?" Jack asked curious if Brennan actually took Booth up on his hopeful offer.

"Yeah, then I came back here to the hotel. I'm going to tell her goodbye tomorrow and talk to her about what's next. Hopefully she'll come back to D.C…..Anyway; I'll be in D.C. by nightfall tomorrow. How about you, Angela, and I have dinner then?"

"Sure man sounds like a plan."

Booth hung up the phone and closed his eyes. For the first night since he'd heard Brennan utter to her mother's grave that he'd fathered her two sons those two years ago he was finally able to sleep through the night. 

End Flashback

"Anyway, yeah Jack said Booth was pissed that night on the phone. He just refused to let you see it. He wanted it to stay that way." Adding, "Oh my God Bren how are my favorite little artist and Sherlock Holmes doing?"

"I don't know wh- Oh! Tristan and Lucas."

"Well, so far they like school. They went to the Zoo last week with Booth and Parker. All three of the boys had a great time. Booth said Parker enjoyed playing big brother and teaching Tristan and Luke what he knew while they were looking at the animals."

"Ange, how's Christine doing". Brennan was of course referring to Angela, and Jack's four year old daughter.

"Oh, just adorable as ever. Missing Auntie Bren, since she hasn't seen you in almost a month!"

"Yeah, I know the boys miss having her around too." Said Brennan with a smile.

About 15 minutes later they had to head back to work. Everything was going well now. The balance between family, work, and friends was turning out quite well for Temperance Brennan. As we're well aware though there is always an obstacle that must be crossed, and when she got back to work she'd be faced with one of the hugest in her entire life.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zach called from the platform. She turned and acknowledged him 

"Yeah, Zach what is it? I have reports waiting my office to fill out."

"There's a woman from the school on the phone for you regarding Lucas." She smiled and nodded wondering what her little boy had done this time. "I'll take it in my office" Zach nodded to her and returned to the x-rays he was looking at before she'd arrived.

As Brennan was taking the call that may very well change her life Booth walked into her office. He was wrapping his arms around, and was placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Yes, now what is this regarding?" said Brennan into the phone, but when Brennan heard what the Principle told her she pushed Booth back and away from her. Maybe a little too roughly. He looked at her questioningly.

He was trying to think of what he'd done wrong when he looked at her and saw that the color had drained from her face. 

She grabbed hold of her desk to keep from hitting the floor. Then he saw her eyes.

Fear was in her eyes, and tears now flowed freely down her cheeks silently.

"I understand. Yes, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. Then she turned around. Booth was looking at her concern, worry etched into his features. Fear was still in her eyes. He walked toward her and then took her hands in his.

"Bones, hey look at me what happened? What's the matter?"

She looked in his eyes and she didn't know if she'd be able to voice what she'd been told.

He knew something had definitely happened. Bones was not one to struggle with her words.

"That was the principle at the boys' school Booth."

"Babe just tell me okay? It's alright." He said trying to get her to tell him worried now that it was about one of their kids."

"Lucas was…kidnapped."


	7. the guilt

No! No! Not our son. Please God no, not Lucas Booth thought pleading with God as tears burned behind his eyelids. He reached for Bones and pulled her close to him before she collapsed. He needed to be strong.

For her he needed to be.

"Come on, sit down and tell me everything."

They sat down on the couch in her office. He held her hand encouraging her stroking it softly so she would explain.

"They said while the kids were outside, they heard a child scream. It must have been Lucas. By the time they found out where the sound came from he'd been thrown in a black car, with tinted windows and no plates."

Oh God. "Were Tristan or Parker there?"

"I don't know but we need to go pick them up. It'd be better if they were with us right now.

When they arrived at the school Booth treated it like a crime scene. Of course because it was his kid he was yelling at everyone that he could to get answers. He came up with almost nothing. 

"Booth, I'm taking Tristan and Parker home now. I'll see you later." He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Once she had gotten the boys home and had spoken to them about the incident she found out a couple things. Parker was inside the school he told her. However Tristan had been with Luke right before he was snatched.

"Mommy, he wasn't a stranger though. He was the school teacher friend of yours that came over once when we lived in Chicago."

What teacher? She kept thinking. Then it hit her like a slap in the face. Oh. My. God. 

"You mean Michael?" Tristan nodded at her firmly. Thank God for my son's memory she thought. Michael Stires kidnapped my son. WHY?

"Mommy, I didn't know it was bad! Not until Lucas yelled from the car, and I… couldn't help anymore." Tristan started to cry feeling more than guilty.

"Tristan Anthony Booth, this is not your fault. Look at me. We will find your brother. I promise you that." The little boy just nodded to his mother.

"Parker, can you get your Dad on the Phone for me?" 

"Sure, Mom," said Parker handing her the phone a few minutes later.

"What is it? I'm busy here!" said Booth agitated and yelling into the phone.

Bones was in no mood to deal with his attitude right now. "Seeley Booth, don't you dare raise your voice to me like that." She said sounding somewhat defeated.

Oh man he thought I'm such an asshole. He'd completely forgotten it was his girlfriend on the phone. "Temperance," he said with a sigh. "Look baby I didn't realize it was you I'm so sorry."

She sighed. "It's alright. I talked to the boys."

"Yeah, did you get anything Bones?"

"Yes, Seeley I know who has Lucas." He knew this meant he wasn't going to like the name she was about to give him. "It's Michael."

"Wait, Stires? Your college professor? Who you were involved with?"

"Yes, him."

"How did they know who Michael was?"

"Tristan knew him. He had been by my apartment once back in Chicago when the boys were about three. It was when he wanted to get back together, and I told him no."

"Okay, thanks I'll look for any addresses I can. Don't worry Bones we'll find him."

Booth returned home a little later with about a dozen addresses to check out. It was quarter after 6 now. He wanted to do the work at home. He needed to be home now with his family.

He walked into their living room and noticed she was laying on the couch with one boy on either side of her. The boys were a sleep and she was softly stroking their hair. Hm she must have heard me open the front door. Her eyes were still closed but he knew she was awake. 

He to close and lock the front door. She laid the boys down on the couch and off of her so she could get up. She noticed the file box he had set on the smaller couch. She walked quickly over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tight as if to never let go. "Shh...It's going to be alright we will get him back. I have more than enough information for us to track Stires." He peppered soft, gentle kisses in her hair and on her forehead.

When they pulled apart he saw the evidence that concluded she had really been crying for quite some time. 

"Come on let's see what we've got. All we have to do is locate the current address and go from there." He knew it was easier said than done, but they both needed so badly to hear something positive.

"Have they been asleep long?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, no not really. Ten minutes at the most."

Marina Warehouse

Lucas sat against a wall in a corner of the warehouse. His small hands shook and were tied with duct tape. It was cold and damp in the warehouse. What if Mommy and Daddy don't find me? What's Mr. Michael going to do to me? Please God don't let him hurt me. I promise I won't put anymore toothbrushes in the toilet. I'll even stop playing jokes on Parker's Mommy and Cam. I'll just have to be brave like Daddy. I won't cry….he started to sniffle a little bit. How am I going to get out of here? Thought Lucas.

Lucas heard the door to the ware house open and stiffened. Michael was back now.


	8. I was there

Michael was walking towards Lucas and thinking. Tempe will be mine again. Booth doesn't deserve her, not like I do. 

They were never right for each other anyway. Those boys will be mine too. I'll have to retrieve that other boy…

Luke couldn't take it anymore. He was just too scared now. He let his tears finally fall. All the while Michael kept walking towards him with a predatory stance.

Michael now stood in front of Lucas James Booth who was looking quite petrified. Agent Booth doesn't deserve my Temperance or her sons. All I need now is her and that other little brat son of hers. 

What's his name Trevor, Tanner? Something like that. 

Michael looked down at the boy before him and noted all of his fear. Michael roughly grabbed Lucas by the collar of his green polo shirt. 

"Come on, you little jerk get up!"

Poor Lucas stumbled up on his feet. He didn't even know if he was going to live through the next five minutes. He remembered that Parker once told him if you're ever out numbered or the perso was bigger always to cooperate. 

So he did just that.

Michael had dragged him to another corner of the warehouse. Lucas noticed a rusty, metal dog cage there. He looked up at Michael momentarily confused.

Michael had a smirk on his face. This made Lucas immediately worried. Michael then opened the creaky metal door and tossed Lucas inside it. 

Lucas's head hit the back of the metal cage and he started crying and soon his hands which were duct taped were shaking too.

"Shut the hell up kid before I kill you!"

Lucas didn't stop crying, but he was too scared to make even the faintest of sounds. He didn't want Michael to pick up on any sounds he might make.

"Bones, we have twelve locations to look at! He could be dead by then!" 

Booth and Brennan were arguing about which location to start with. 

Booth hadn't realized what he'd said until it was too late. She'd turned from him and bolted to their bedroom. 

He hit the wall with his fist "Damn" he muttered to himself. 

Bones had run past a very irritated looking ten year old Parker Booth.

Parker walked into the living room, and looked at his Dad. 

Disappointment was was in his eye and his arms were crossed firmly over his chest.

He was all of four foot three inches and he was staring down his father. 

Obviously he'd heard what I said to Bones Booth thought to himself.

Booth decided to try the subtle approach. " I thought you were asleep in bed?"

"I was, until you started yelling at mom as if this was her fault. You want to give up hope at finding my brother that's just fine, but we won't" 

Booth noticed how Parker said my brother as if excluding that he was their father.

"But don't start getting angry and taking it out on her or me."

"Dad I should be the angry one I was there Dad."

"Parker, you were where?"

"I said I didn't see Luke on the playground this afternoon before he was taken, but I did Dad because I was really there."

Parker tears began to fall now that he'd finally admitted that he had been ther just before his little brother was kidnapped. 

The most horrible thing now in Parker's mind was that he may never see his goofy, care free little brother again…


	9. an apology, and fish?

A/N: I h

Flashback:

"Hey, Parker who's that guy talking to your brother?" Asked Parker's friend Jamie.

Parker looked where his friend was pointing for barely a second. He brushed it off saying it was an old teacher/friend of Tempe's. Parker of course thought nothing of it at the time. Parker had been looking at old pictures once with her and asked about one and that's how he knew who Michael was.

Parker and Jamie soon ran off towards the soccer field and that was the last time he saw his little brother.

End flashback.

"It was my fault, I was being selfish" cried Parker.

"Parker you didn't…" Booth didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because by this point Parker had run off in the direction of Brennan and Booth's bedroom.

Once there Parker climbed up on the bed with her. "Hey Parker, is your brother still asleep?" He nodded sadly at the woman he had come to call Mom and who he knew better any other adult in his life.

"Mom, I ….I should have turned back around maybe it would have made him come back. This is all my fault."

"No. Parker Booth, This is not your fault. If you knew Michael's intentions you would have never turned around I know you well enough to know you would never put either of your brothers in harm's way. Don't blame yourself. We will find him I promise."

She did the only thing she could think to do. She pulled Parker towards her and he wrapped his arms around her. She held him close while he cried into her side. The boy just fell asleep against her from exhaustion after twenty minutes. 

A few minutes passed and then the bedroom door opened as Brennan was softly Parker's hair. Booth stood there. He had a look of sympathy, and anguish on his face. She laid Parker down and covered him with a blanket figuring that Booth wanted to talk to her.

He followed her out and back into the living room.

"Booth, what is it? I'm exhausted and I have work to do to find my son."

"Bones, how do you know Luke's okay?"

She groaned. "I just do. I know he's alive and that's enough to keep me going. Michael didn't take him to hurt me or to kill him. He wants me to come there for Luke. In his twisted mind he wants us to be a family. As in thinking you're not their Dad. He knows how I think and what I'd do in any given situation. Right now, he's expecting me to come running without thinking it through first. Honestly I probably would have if it had been a random kidnapping, but it wasn't. It was someone I'm quite familiar with."

He grabbed Bones' hands. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I just feel helpless."

"I know. I'll look over the addresses you have for him so far. I can probably narrow them to the last place I remember him living."

"Good idea Bones. Let's get started then." "Okay Bones, so it's not the North Carolina, New Jersey, Ohio, Illinois, or Vermont addresses?"

"No Booth, because I remember all those. Wait look for any in or around D.C. I didn't even think of the possibility of him being close."

"I don't see any Bones."

"Booth as much as It pains me to say it…we have to talk to Tristan again. I know he's only five, but he's all we have left to go on." Booth only nodded dejectedly.

About thirty minutes later she went and woke up Tristan. They went and sat in the living room. They'd decided to let Parker sleep through this since he was still overwhelmed with guilt for his decision.

"Tristan honey, I want to talk to you about what happened at lunchtime on the playground alright?" said Brennan hesitantly. Booth added "just tell us everything you remember buddy. Anything you saw, heard, felt, or smelt."

His small hand made a grab for Brennan's right hand. "It's alright just tell Daddy." She told him letting him know it was okay. She pressed a kissed to his forehead reassuringly.

"Well it feeled weird around then Daddy. Like somebody was watching I know that sounds silly, but I guess there really was. That's what it feeled like until Luke was thrown in the car after that, it was scary." Booth could feel his anger rising within himself at the thought of anybody throwing any of his kids anywhere.

Brennan put her other hand on Booth's arm. He noticed and looked over at her. Her eyes pleading with him for just this once to stay calm. 

"…the car was dark all over, and so were the windows. He was wearing dark pants, and a red shirt..." 

"Any smells you might remember sweetie?" asked his mother softly.

Tristan tapped a finger to his chin trying to think hard. "I don't think so. WAIT! Fish Mommy!" He said whipping his head around to look at her. "His car and him smelled like fish."

Her head snapped up at his words. Looking at Booth she told him "forget these addresses. Look for warehouses down by the marina for selling fish, buying fish, anything to do with fish." Finally, they thought something solid to go on.

"Bones do you want to come with me?" she looked at him skeptically then back down at her son. "We could call Angela and have her come over for a bit."

"Yeah, Booth I'll go call her. Here," she said handing Tristan to him. "Put him back in bed. Parker can stay in our room. He should be fine." Booth kissed her quickly. Picking up Tristan he rounded the corner towards his bedroom. Tristan was already half asleep by the time Booth tucked him in bed.

"Hey, Ange it's me." Said Brennan.

"Bren, oh my god! What's happening over there? Have you guys found anything?"

"Actually Tristan just gave us something and we're going to check on it. I need a favor though can you come sit with Tristan, and Parker while we're gone? They should be okay they're both asleep."

"Yes, of course Bren anything. They'll be angels. They always are when I watch them for you guys. I'll be there quick bye."

"Thanks Ange bye." All the while Brennan was thinking. Please Lucas James Booth be okay. I hope we aren't too late.

Eventually Lucas passed out in the cage from exhaustion. When he opened his eyes he didn't see Michael anywhere. Lucas wondered if his brothers missed him or if his Mommy and Daddy were looking for him. After Michael threw him inside the cage he had said that his parents wouldn't notice at all that he was gone. Lucas whimpered feeling a sharp pain in his left arm. He looked at his arm and his eyes widened. He cried silently. He had a gash on his left forearm. Most likely from when he was put in this cage.

Foot steps pounded down the old creaky stairs. Michael must be coming back he thought terrified. Please God don't let him hurt me again. 

Angela was quietly reading a book in dim light in Booth and Brennan apartment when she heard a scream. She jumped slightly and gasped, but before she could go to check it Parker was already standing there in the living room. He had run in sweat and tears mixed together on his face. He was probably searching for Bren she thought. 

"Angela? Where's Bones at?" questioned Parker frantically.

"Sweetie she's not here right now. Her and your Dad had to check a lead they got on your brother's case."

"I need Mom though." He said as the tears started to fall again. 

"Okay Parker I can call Rebecca…"

" No not that mom Bones is Mom. I need her right now."

Angela enveloped Parker in her arms. I know sweetie I'll tell you as soon as she calls. We can't talk to her though right now because she's working on the case. Come on, let's sit down on the couch. You can at least try to sleep for me okay?"

"Alright." Said Parker nodding. …but I really need Mom he thought to himself.

Lucas looked up at the person walking towards him now. Confused etched in his small features. That so was not Michael.

Lucas suddenly had wide eyes as he shockingly whispered "Mommy!"


	10. dark corners, and lies

Booth walked towards the third warehouse that Bones and him were checking out by the marina. While Bones was looking in the second warehouse Booth had called Cullen to send out a team just to be safe in case Michael made a stupid move or was just plain there and Booth had to 'accidentally' shoot him.

They hadn't seen Michael in the first two warehouses while searching for Lucas. 

"Booth I want to go in alone."

Oh man is my girlfriend crazy?

"What? No way in hell Bones. He could be inside there waiting and armed!" Booth said irritated with her suggestion.

"Booth, let me go in by myself. Just let Michael think he has me like he wanted. He'll just be angrier if he see you with me. You know that."

"Alright, you can go but I am as well. I won't follow you but I am going in and I wont back down from that. I'll stay unseen in back. However if I see him lay a hand on you or Lucas. He'll be a dead man walking and that's not a threat babe it's a promise." He said before pulling her close and kissing her softly.

"Just be careful." 

She only nodded.

She had pulled away from him and they were now heading into the dark warehouse.

Booth slunk back to a darkened corner a foot or so away from the stair well they had just come down from. He squeezed her hand quickly before letting her continue on by herself. 

He prayed she'd be okay.

Brennan saw a cage in the room. She moved closer to it. When she was close enough she could not believe what she was seeing. 

"Mommy!" said Lucas weakly.

Her innocent five year old was looked to be injured already. Rage was coursing through her at the thought of anybody laying a hand on her son in an abusive way. She knew by now That Michael had scared and most likely hurt her son physically. 

At that moment Brennan wanted to seriously kill Michael. She put a finger to her lips gently to get Luke to stay quiet while she got him out of that little prison.

After figuring the latch and door out she opened it as quickly and quietly as possible figuring the rusty metal would creak. Which it of course did, but not much thanks to the way she opened it. She pulled Lucas out, and removed the duct tape she was shocked to find he had around his small wrists. He whimpered as she took them off. 

"shh Luke I know this hurts."

He simply nodding at his mother while holding back his tears. 

She noticed his wrists were red and raw for the amount of hours the duct tape must have been on him. As soon as he was free he launched himself in his mother's arms and tears fell from both their eyes. 

"I'm here Luke. You're going to be alright now."

"No Mommy! He's going to come back he always does."

As if on cue a tall, lean man walked up behind her. From the shadows, Booth's hands were balled into fists, and temper was barely being contained. I'll give her two more minutes…Booth thought trying hard not to race over to her.

"Michael?" Brennan asked when she turned around Lucas's hand firmly and pushing Lucas behind her back discreetly.

"Hi Tempe, I've been waiting for you." Said Michael smiling sickly.

To her the sound of his voice was like salt hitting an open wound, and she fought the urge to flinch from it.

She knew that he was armed because he was probably expecting Booth to be there with her. However she didn't know what kind of weapon he might have on him. If she were to guess she would say a gun in his jeans and a knife somewhere as well.

"I missed you Tempe. I knew you'd come back. I always knew you were joking about what you said back in Chicago."

Booth stood in the warehouse. He was now curious as to what she had said to Michael back in Chicago almost two years ago. He saw him push his son away from Bones and put a gun to her temple with a sly grin.

"Where is he Tempe?"

"I don't know, at work I would assume."

"Now you're lying to me? Okay I'll have to make you tell me then right?"

Next, Michael fist collided sharply with the left side of her face. Michael let her body drop to the cold concrete floor.

Booth had to fight himself from moving to her side at that moment. He was only being held back because his son was still in danger. 

Lucas was grabbed by Michael on his injured arm and earning a cry of pain from the young boy.

"Agent Booth, why don't you come play hero. I'd still got your kid remember?"

Booth sighed. He had to come out now. His girlfriend was unconscious and they were both still in the line of fire by a crazed idiot aka Michael Stires.

What Booth saw horrified him. Bones lay motionless on the floor behind Michael and Lucas. Where He had left her after hitting her. Lucas was being held firmly in Michael grasp at gunpoint. He could see a bleeding gash on his son's arm. He also had a bruise forming over his right eye. The little boy with creative loving brown eyes now had a look of pain in defeat in them.


	11. Author's note

Okay this is just a short author's note here. Thanks you so much for your reviews I wasn't sure this story was going to be any good when I first started it. Anyway I'm starting chapter….11 this afternoon. If anybody has any ideas please let me know because I'm having a hard time trying to figure out what to do next with it. Oh yeah and thanks to Vanessa Masterson aka BFF for helping edit nine and ten! So email me please if you have any suggestions. I'm on spring break this week so expect quite a bit this week. 

-Marie


	12. Stubborn like his mother

A/N: Okay…so apparently all spring break did was give me writer's block

A/N: Okay…so apparently all spring break did was give me writer's block. I apologize extremely for taking so long updating. Considering I had to copy an entire semester of statistics work during break I think this update being done already is awesome. Let me know if it was good or bad.

Review Review Review :)

From the cold ground Brennan groaned, and opened her eyes. She tried to remember where she was…..headache ow. Warehouse. Luc…Lucas! She saw Michael. He was still intently focused on Booth. He was also still tightly grasping her son's shoulder.

There's a balcony that goes around the entire inside of the warehouse. Upon regaining consciousness, and her surroundings Brennan noticed a glint on that balcony inside the warehouse above her.

There was a man standing there.

He had a gun.

The man suddenly became aware that she was looking at him. So to conceal his location he placed a finger on his lips and hoped she'd get the message. She simply nodded at him not that she trusted him or anything.

Michael was still babbling about how Temperance Brennan belonged to him. It made her sick that he was even looking at her like a possession. Suddenly Booth saw Bones stir behind Michael.

He sent a silent prayer up to God. Booth refused to draw a weapon with his young son still in the grasp of a killer.

Outside

Quietly the team that Booth called for earlier before entering the warehouse was being assembled. The team was being led my Deputy Director Cullen. Cullen decided to hang back five more minutes before rushing into the warehouse with the team.

He had said only shoot if you intend to kill. I was only told to kill him if he lays a hand on the little boy or the woman again. Otherwise I'm to let the FBI handle this. Then again Max isn't here to see….and the woman and young boy are already injured. This bastard deserves whatever I give him.

Brennan saw the man on the balcony draw his gun. He was either aiming for Michael or Luke. Honestly, the only person she trusted right now with a gun was Booth, and he wouldn't take aim while Luke was in the line of fire.

She made a split second decision.

It was probably not her smartest either.

She sprang forward, pushing the pain in her head aside long enough to remove Lucas from Michael's grasp. Michael didn't expect that from her. He'd thought she was still on the ground. Once Luke was safe in her arms, she was only hoping someone had an available shot at Michael.

She had protectively thrown herself on top of her son to shield him from what was to come.

Then a lone shot rang out. Michael fell to the concrete floor of the warehouse with a loud thud and a groan of pain. He was clutching his right shoulder where he had been shot.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other. She pointed up towards the balcony at his questioning glance. For the first time he noticed the man standing there with the gun.

All at once the doors burst open to reveal the backup team and a not so pleasant Cullen.

"Booth, is your family alright?"

"Yes sir, I'll go have the EMT's check Lucas and Bones."

That received a glare and an "I'm fine Booth" from Brennan.

Cullen and Booth both chuckled at her stubbornness. Cullen soon walked off to talk with another agent.

"Hey bud how you are feeling?" he asked Lucas being able to hold his son finally.

Lucas pretty much ignored whatever the heck his Dad had said and threw himself into his father's chest "Daddy!" and the little boy started to sob against his shirt.

Then the stranger from the balcony appeared. "Hello Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. My name is Jason Stillinger."

"Oh hello. You're the one who shot Michael. How did you happen to be up there?"

He seemed uncomfortable now. Gee Bones didn't even have to say the word sex to make him uncomfortable thought Booth wryly.

"Well I was here doing a favor for an old friend of mine." Said Jason thinking of Max Keenan with interesting memories. They said their thank yous and goodbyes to their somewhat savior of a stranger. Then Booth took a protesting Lucas over to the EMT's.

Michael was being led away in handcuffs now. As he was going by Luke, Booth, and Brennan. She looked him right in the eyes. "You will never come near me or my family again." She told him coldly in a matter of fact tone. Then for the effect she swiftly punched him in the stomach.

"Hey," Michael started saying to Cullen "That was assault!"

Cullen just shrugged his shoulders "I didn't see anything."

Thankfully they found out Lucas and Bones didn't have any serious injuries. She had a mild concussion, and Lucas's cut on his arm was the extent of their injuries.

Once they were driving towards their apartment Brennan decided to call Angela. Lucas was asleep at this point. Which Booth and Brennan were both relieved about.

"Hold on Parker, let me get the phone," said Angela with a tired yawn. It was eight in the morning now. Angela had been up since the morning before since Parker was having horrific nightmares as they seemed to be.

"Okay Angela I'm going to go get my blanket from mom and dad's room." Said Parker sleepily, as he headed in the direction on their room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ange. It's Bren. How are the boys?"

"Hey Bren Tristan's asleep still, but Parker's been having nightmares."

"Oh Damn. Well, we've got Lucas now. Everything's alright with us. We're driving home now. I'll fill you in when I get there. Luke fell asleep in the backseat."

"Okay that's great sweetie. I'll tell Parker you called and everything. We'll see you soon then." And with that she said bye and hung up her phone.

Booth took his right hand off the steering wheel and grabbed her hand. She looked at him with a relieved expression. He placed a soft kiss on her hand.

We're all going to get through this."

"I know" she responded quietly.

Lucas and Parker's Nightmares. Problems at school.

Booth and Brennan's relationship grows stronger.


	13. Tristan did what?

A/N: that took a while to type…

A/N: that took a while to type….I've written so far ahead I didn't realize I was so far behind with the updating it part. So sorry about that guys. I'll try to type the next chapter before I go to dinner REVIEWS I love them dearly

Booth carried Lucas into the apartment. He was still asleep. He nodded to a sleep deprived Angela, and then moved past her to put Lucas in bed for a few hours at least.

"Thanks Angela so much for staying with them. He's in custody now and everyone's alright for the most part."

"I'm glad Bren I was really worried about all of you. So, are you going to put the boys' in consoling after all this?"

Brennan stood there for a moment in thought.

"Why was that plural?" She asked Angela slightly confused.

"Well, I mean with those nightmares Parker was having last night and this morning…I just thought" she didn't finish her thought.

"Yeah Ange you're right. I'll talk to Booth about that later today."

Angela nodded sadly. "Sweetie I'm going to take off then. I'll let everyone at the lab know you guys are alright. Call if you need anything and Temperance Brennan don't you dare hesitate!"

She smiled a small smile at Angela knowing full well she meant every word. "I promise I will."

She hugged her best friend and watched as she got in her car and left for home. Brennan closed and locked the door behind Angela. Next, Brennan went to the couch where Parker was curled up in his fuzzy blanket. He looked so peaceful. She decided to wake him and tell him the good news. She gently shook him.

"Hey hunny wake up."

He suddenly woke with a look of terror then recognized her and threw his arms around her neck in an instant.

"We found Luke everything's okay now. Dad just put him to bed. He was still asleep he fell asleep in the car."

He smiled at Bones "I love you mom."

She kissed his forehead. "Were you having nightmares while we were gone?"

Parker hung his head at her question. She found his hands on the sofa and took them in hers. 'Please let me say the right thing she thought.'

"We all have nightmares Parker. Everyone gets scared sometimes, it's a part of life. Daddy and I have nightmares too just like everyone else. It's nothing to be ashamed of Parker." He put his arms around her again.

Then, Booth walked in. "Hey Bones, let's take him up to bed as well if he's awake." She just nodded in agreement with him.

Booth settled Parker in bed while Bones took a shower and changed so she could lay down for a while with him.

"Booth, I think we should seriously think about counseling for Luke and Parker. Parker's nightmares seem to be pretty bad for a boy his age. Either way Lucas is going. There is no way this wasn't traumatic for him." Bones told Booth upon reentering their bedroom.

He nodded solemnly. "I think I'll go to the bureau and see if there are any updates."

She practically flew across their bedroom beating him to the door. "No!"

"You…I need you to be here." She confessed through glistening eyes.

"Tell me you need me."

"You know that I do Seeley. Just lay with me please. Show me you still care."

"Yeah, I'll stay." He laid down with her in his arms gently. "How are you?"And don't tell me you're fine. We both know you're not."

"I'm just tired and scared. I just feel like every time I sit down it's wrong and I need to run down the hall just to be sure all three of them are there." She pulled the covers around her tighter. He put a protective arm around her in hopes to make her feel a little safe. She turned and he kissed her lips goodnight softly.

They slept until Luke woke them up screaming. Bones ran down the hall and into his room with lightning speed. "Luke hey look it's alright I'm here now. You're not alone." He looked up at her relieved. "Do they ever go away?" She sighed. "In time they will. We're going to look for someone for you and Parker to talk to about everything."

"But..."

"No buts you two need it. It does help."

"Why Parker?"

"After you were taken he started having horrific nightmares. He felt responsible for everything that happened."

"Can you stay a while Mommy?"

"As long as you need me to. Sleep now Luke." He curled up against her and fell asleep.

Four days later… Booth got online to find someone for the boys' to talk to. Bones was showering and getting ready for work. All three boys were back in school now.

Brennan was in her office when her phone rang.

"Brennan"

"Oh, I see. No that's quite alright I'll come down no need to call Booth." Brennan sighed as she hung up the phone. _Oh great._

She walked into Cam's office quickly. Cam was stressing over some paperwork when she walked in her office. "Cam I need to talk to you."

"Why yes Dr. Brennan."

"I leave to leave right now. The school called and need me to come pick up Tristan."

"Yes of cour- wait Tristan?"

"Yes"

"Is he alright? Did something happen?"

Brennan seemed to like the new found friendship she had formed with her boss over the past couple of months.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh okay well I hope everything is okay and yes you can leave."

Brennan nodded thanked her and left to go out to her car.

"Booth." He said professionally answering his office phone.

"Hey. It's me I'm leaving the office early as in now. If anything comes up just bring it home with you. However if there's a case you'll need to use Zach."

"Bones, what's wrong?" Damn she knew he'd see right through her of course he knew something was up.

"It's okay I'll deal with this. I'll tell you tonight after dinner I promise. I love you, see you later, bye." She said hanging up giving him no for debate at the moment.

Just then a stern looking Cullen walked into his office.

"Agent Booth you have a case."

Damn.

"Oh joy." He answered. Time to go grab the annoying kid.

"Something wrong Booth?"

"Just me having to work with Zach. Bones went home already."

Cullen laughed inwardly. "Ah, well body was found in the alley off Hooker Rd."

Adriennne Valley Elementary School.

15 minutes later she walked through the office door. Tristan was sitting with his arms crossed defensively over his chest. He was sporting an irritated look on his face and swinging his legs.

Oh crap thought Tristan, they'd called mom first? He was definitely a dead kid now. Just as he expected she sent a disapproving glance his way.

She went to the secretary. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan Tristan Booth is my son. The principal called me."

Tristan had to smirk at the way his mother said doctor. She never introduced herself without that in front of her name.

"Yes, go on back to her office ma'am she's expecting you." Brennan pondered Tristan never got in trouble. What had happened? After being greeted by the principal and taking a seat opposite the principle. "What happened Ms. Clarson?"

"Your son got into a fight with an older boy at lunch today. He gave the kid a bloody nose." Uh-oh thought Brennan not good. "Dr. Brennan you know Parker Booth correct?"

"Of course he lives with me and his father and two brothers."

"Tristan and Lucas?"

"Yes" okay where is she going with this?

"I see. Have there been any recent problems at home?"

"Luke's kidnapping last week."

"Oh yes. Well I will not being punishing Tristan on this event. It's clear that recent events could have reason as to why this happened today. You should probably speak to him though to get the correct story from him."

"I will be doing that, however my partner just messaged me telling me I have a case. So if there's nothing else I'm going to take Tristan and go take care of things from there."

"Absolutely. Thanks for coming."

Brennan left the office to go speak to the secretary. "I'll be taking Tristan home as well."

"Okay, I'll inform his teacher." Said the secretary.

"Come on Tristan let's go." He followed her out. He didn't say a word he knew he was already in hot water with what he pulled at lunch.

"Tristan," said Brennan, "since I had to leave the lab earlier we have to stop there for a few minutes because your Dad brought an important case after I left. Hopefully he hasn't killed Zach yet." She added the end to lighten the mood a bit.

"Okay. Are you going to tell Daddy what happened today?"

"Yes I have to. I can't keep something from him. That's just as bad as lying to him."

Once they got to the lab Booth was hovering over Zach."

"Booth, stop hovering." Said Brennan coolly. Adding "Tristan go into my office this shouldn't take long at all." Brennan was sure the I.D. would only take a few minutes.

Booth could inform the family without her. She went to the platform and swiped her card. She examined the remains. "Victim is male. Early to mid twenties. Defensive wounds on the distal phalanges. It seems the C2 and C3 are broken. There also looks to be a single gun shot wound between the coronal and parietal sutures. Zach go ahead and clean the bones after Hodgins has all his samples. Ange if you could do a sketch after that it would be wonderful." Said Brennan smiling at her best friend who nodded. "Call me if anything comes up. I'm leaving for the day then."

Brennan left to her office.

"Dude, what's with Dr. B?"

"You say dude too much…" added Zach.

"I have…no idea." Finished Booth puzzled now. He walked into her office seconds later. Tristan was laying on her couch, while she packed up her things.

"What's with the hurrying? Wait why's Tristan here?"

She sighed and caved in. "I need to go home and get some non work related information. As for Tristan that's the reason I left earlier."

"Baby just tell me what's up." Said Booth lacing their fingers together.

"I believe I said I'd tell you tonight and it's not tonight yet. Look I have to go talk to him."

"Don't worry, I'll see you tonight." She said letting his hand go. She just smiled and kissed him goodbye.

"Alright Tristan, fighting is not like you tell me what happened." Said Brennan while they were sitting in the living room.

"The other kid the one I hit he called Daddy a coward and stuff for not shooting the man who had Lucas last week."

"Oh…Well he should not have said that. You didn't get in school related trouble either because what he said wasn't right but neither was what you did in return. Hey how about you help me with dinner tonight?"

Not long after that Parker and Lucas came barreling through the front door. They greeted their mom then Lucas ran upstairs while Parker remained in the kitchen with her.

"So, you know about the fight huh?"

"Yeah, Parker. The school called me after lunch."

"I was there. I pulled him away I swear I've never seen him that angry. If I hadn't he might've killed that kid but that he doesn't have a few punches coming his way…"

"Parker don't doubt yourself you did the right thing." He just nodded in agreement with her.

Two hours later Booth was home and they were eating dinner. "Anything new on the case?"

Parker and Lucas then quickly excused themselves before the boring work conversation started. Parker went for homework and Lucas went to reading upstairs in his room. Tristan stayed though he was still eating.

"Nothing. Maybe you'll find something tomorrow. So, what happened today."

There was a question Booth would later regret asking at that moment. Brennan looked at Tristan who looked panicked. "Tristan got in a fight at school."

"You what?" said Booth shocked and looking at Tristan.

Suddenly Tristan lost it again. He wasn't really sure why he was so touchy today. "I hate you Dad! Everything….this is your entire fault. I….I wish you had never come to Chicago two years ago!"

Tristan ran up the stairs and slammed his door. Bones got up from the table, and went to the kitchen to escape the tension in that room.


	14. Stay

A/N: Yes I know I haven't updated and I'm a terrible person…hopefully not

A/N: Yes I know I haven't updated and I'm a terrible person…hopefully not. All I can say is ugh prom is next week…so yeah. I have the next few chapters written so here's some of it.

Booth was stunned his son made him feel utterly horrible. Bones came into the living room and picked up her science journal she'd discarded earlier to finish reading it. His next move wasn't exactly his smartest. Yelling at her was something he should have thought twice about.

"Are you even going to go talk to him!!" He was angry now most definitely.

"I already did." She said sounding exhausted as possible. ", But he shouldn't have spoken like that to you. Even though I know why he did it was still uncalled for."

The whole time she had spoken she'd never once met her eyes. She stood from the couch and seemed intent on exiting this tense conversation as fast as she could. He anger had lessened one bit. He was still yelling.

"Can't you even look at me!?" she just looked up and sighed.

"I'm going to bed. If you plan on yelling at me anymore I suggest you sleep on the couch." She was turned and walking away now.

"By the way I'm taking a trip to Dallas tomorrow afternoon I'm leaving. I wasn't going to, but I think it's best if I do. If Tristan's temper is still high tomorrow morning I'll take him with me. I'll be back Sunday night."

No! no, no he thought. I'm losing her. She wants to 'think' about leaving me. So, he choked out the only reply he couls muster.

"What time's your flight?"

"4, but don't worry Angela's taking me." _He isn't even arguing it._

"I love you."

"Yeah Seeley, I know."

The boys were in bed now. Booth was outside the closed door to the bedroom he shared with her. He finally got the courage and walked in. Before he noticed she was in front of him and taking his hand. So he asked, "are we going to discuss Tristan's behavior calmly?"

"no." she sighed and stepped away. "Maybe tomorrow. I don't want to talk about that roght now."

"Bones, come here, please."

She turned and he was closer than she had expected. "Stay here." He said.

"I need to know what you're thinking. It's killing me to not know. I just…please don't go tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can anymore. I'm tired of fighting even if they are over stupid things. The boys they hear us and they wonder what's wrong. It hurts me though and you have no idea how much. We fight, you walk out the door who am I to know if you're going to come back? I can't deal with that anymore." She pushed him against the wall weakly. "and I just hate it so much!" she moved to push him again and that's when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

He caught her hands, and against her protests wrapped his arms around her. "shh Bones, I love you. I'm so sorry. I promise it'll be okay. Just let me hold you." She didn't want to fight so she let him. They didn't discuss Dallas, or Tristan anymore that night they just went to bed. He held onto her that night as if she might slip away. A few hours later she turned in his arms to face him, and he grumbled his protest of being woken.

"Booth?"

"hmm?"

She turned his sleepy face to look at her. "I love you, too." Satisfied he kissed her gently and they slept through the rest of that night.


	15. actions speak louder than words

A/N: been a while sorry i know…with prom, then exams, and finally today graduation is all said and done

A/N: been a while sorry i know…with prom, then exams, and finally today graduation is all said and done. I finally have my time to write sooo much more. Here's the finally chapter yay!

Bones ended up not going on her Dallas trip thankfully. Four days later and Tristan still wasn't talking to his father much.

"Tristan Anthony Booth in this kitchen right now!" Brennan yelled up the stairs impatiently as she heard a door slam. She was tired of this enough was enough. Booth looked at Brennan sympathetically knowing how stressed this was making her. He went back to reading with Lucas after she returned his weak smile.

Tristan entered the kitchen after a couple minutes to waiting and very pissed off looking Temperance Brennan. She figured the door slamming was a show for one Seeley Booth.

"You're angry" stated Tristan obviously.

"You're darn right I am. You need to go make amends with your father, and no is not an answer. Do you understand me because the things you said to him with completely uncalled for you know that. I am so disappointed in you right now. He loves you so much. He's really hurt by the things you said to him."

"I know mom. He must hate me now."

Brennan knelt to his level and put a hand to his cheek which was now wet from stray tears. "No. He does not hate you Tristan. Your dad loves you and Lucas dearly you know that. He's just upset, and hurt by the words you spoke to him. Please, go talk to him."

He nodded then looked from his mother to his father then back to his mother again. She nodded solemnly. "It's okay go ahead."

Tristan wiped the tears from his eyes. He started heading towards the living room. Lucas got up proclaiming to his dad he'd be right back at Brennan's signal. She winked at him and mouthed 'good job Luke'. They walked to the kitchen together.

Booth who was still on the couch pulled the ring box from his pocket. Yes tonight was the night, despite all their recent difficulties he was asking her to marry him.

"Hi Dad," said Tristan hesitantly as he stood before him. He was pulled from his Bones and marriage thoughts by his son. He felt bad for his girlfriend who'd been scolding Tristan a few minutes prior in the other room.

Booth settled for casual. " Hey bud, what's up?"

"Come on Dad. Don't be nice to me. I don't deserve it. I'm a terrible kid."

"No, you're not. Talk to me Trist what happened?"

"What? How do you know something happened?"

"I'm your Dad remember? I have to know these things."

"Okay well this kid at school. You see he called you a coward because you didn't shoot the guy who had Luke, and I was so angry. Dad, I was never so mad before. SO I hit him…quite a few times."

"Oh, son you know Luke was in harm's way. I wasn't going to take a shot at anyone knowing my own kid was in the line of fire it would have been the same if it was you, Parker, or your mother."

"Yeah Daddy I know. I'm really sorry for everything. I love you."

Tristan just lept in Booth's arms, and Brennan smiled from the kitchen doorframe. 9 p.m. rolled around quickly.

Booth carried a sleeping Lucas to bed. While Brennan tucked Tristan in bed. Booth walked out and put an arm around her waist in the hallway.

"Have I told you lately what an amazing woman you are?"

She turned and kissed his neck. "Seeley, come and show me." She said pulling him by his belt to their room. She had her running down his sides when she felt something in one of his pockets. Crap he thought. She felt his body tense under her fingers. What the hell was in his pocket. It was silent enough to hear a pin drop in their hallway now. The only sound was the rhythmic ticking of the clock on the wall in their bathroom, and their breathing. He circled his hand around her wrist in a silent plea for her with his eyes for her to not reach for the box in his pocket.

She understood and accepted his request. To reassure him though she kissed his lips softly and trusted him. "I love you," she whispered in his ear for only his ears to hear. Okay this was the moment to ask her.

"Seeley it's okay. What's this about?" she always knew he thought so completely Bones. He led her to their bed and motioned for her to sit down. She complied with this.

"Wait here."

She nodded at him, and he disappeared down to the living room.

Temperance Brennan was after all a genius and not stupid. She knew precisely what he was doing. She was 120 percent sure of what the item in Booth's pocket was. So, she did what any woman would do. She pulled her feet up under her legs and waited for her boyfriend to come back to her. Then he was back.

He quietly closed the door behind him. He came and sat facing her on their bed. "What's going on?" she asked tired of waiting.

"Well, I'm going to ask you to marry me and I'm pretty nervous about it."

"If it helps at all I'm going to say yes."

"Oh that's good it does. Wait really?" without missing a beat. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course." She answered smiling a dazzling make your knees weak smile at him.

"Have I told you lately I love you?"

"mmhmm but don't worry I wont stop you from saying it again."

"Well then, I love you Bones."

Brennan's phone began ringing. "Angela," Booth said passing Bones the phone. Booth went to the other side of the room to take his suit off.

"Hey Ange."

"Brennan! SO…did ya say yes yet?"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know about that."

"eh…it's a best friend thing."

"But yes Angela I did say yes."

"so is the engagement ring amazing?"

"very much," said Brennan gazing down at the ring.

"where's Booth?"

"Changing his clothes."

"Okay Bren I'll let you go so you can thank him the way I would."

"Angela!"

"Bye Bren," said Angela happily giggling.

"so Bones how'd Angela take the news?" asked Booth lying down across from her.

""Exactly like the Boys on Christmas morning, or like you when you want pie."

"That's awesome," said Booth pulling Bones in for a searing kiss.


End file.
